Heads-up display (HUD) is available for various vehicles, presenting typical information to a driver, such as speed, time, gas levels, turn-by-turn driving instructions, and the like. HUD allows a driver to remain focused on the road ahead of them, bringing information to eye level and being displayed on the windshield.
Transit agencies operate transit industry vehicles, such as buses, vans and trains, and operators drive or operate these vehicles. Transit industry vehicles are typically more complicated vehicles, require more complicated operation, and receive (nonGPS) information, often in real-time, from sources external to the transit industry vehicle. Operation of these transit industry vehicles thus often requires the use of mobile data terminals installed in the transit industry vehicles—with screens to interact with the various transit data that an operator of a transit industry vehicle may need to interact with. However HUD for transit industry vehicles, addressing specific operational uses of transit industry vehicles, has not been done.
There thus remains a need for HUD of transit vehicle information for transit industry vehicles.